


Symbols of Christmas

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas Advent [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas bells, Eggnog, F/M, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack gets closer to Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3 in Christmas Advent. Since we don't know much about Liam and Brett's backgrounds, I had to get creative. Since Liam clearly has a close relationship with his stepfather, and views him as his dad. I'm thinking his birth father is either a douche or dead. Either way, he isn't in the picture at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wraps presents with three important people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_December 15th, 2015;_ **

The pack had some bonding time. They played board games and drank the peppermint hot chocolate that Melissa brought over. They were currently going through Candy Land. 

"This games brings back memories." Allison smiled. The others laughed and agreed. Then the pack finished the hot chocolate as Allison won the game.

* * *

_Five years old Liam was sitting on the couch, helping his mom wrap the gifts. He was getting tape stuck to his hands and ripping the paper. Mrs. Geyes smiled softly. She would need her husband to help Liam.  
_

_"Honey! Liam needs a bit of help." she called to him. The man smiled and lifted the boy into his lap._

_"Let Daddy help!" he declared._

_"This one is for Grandma, Daddy. It has to be extra special!" the young boy informed his daddy._

_"We'll make it extra special, bud!" his Daddy smiled. Then he kissed his son's temple and hugged him close._

* * *

Brett and Liam was having bonding time.

"Wanna know who I have for Secret Santa?" Brett asked. Liam jumped up and down.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"All right, I got Jackson." Brett revealed.

"I got Danny." Liam replied.

"Awesome." Brett smiled.

"The gift will be perfect. Just ask Lydia or Danny. They could help you with it." Liam declared.

* * *

Ethan and Danny went out on a double date with Aiden and Cora. The couples went to a holiday workshop. They had fun learning to sew, bake the perfect gingerbread cake, and make peppermint bark. The date ended happily with treats and coffee given out to couples.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were wrapping gifts together. They talked to each other as they got the gifts together. The gift wrapping paper varied from Santa Claus themed to silver. There were assorted ribbons from red ribbons to silver bows. There was even gift bags with colored wrapping tissues and gift wrap tags. Derek put a ribbon on his head and leaned in for a kiss. Stiles chuckled,

"You are so cheesy." He kissed him anyway.


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seasonal drink brings back memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_December 16, 2015;_ **

Boyd and Erica were drinking hot chocolate while watching White Christmas. Boyd wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled and kissed his smooth cheek.

* * *

Stiles, Isaac, and Liam walked into Starbucks and placed an order. They bought the peppermint mochas and brownies. Then they took seats to talk. Liam was all over the place with nervousness. Isaac was still unsure about his Secret Santa gift, and Stiles was tired of werewolves sneaking up on him. While Scott couldn't help his ability, some wolves like Erica and Peter had way too much fun giving him the scare of his life.

"They are getting a whistle for Christmas!" Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles, you've been saying that for three Christmases, and it never happened. Get over it." Isaac said.

"Fine! But this isn't over." Stiles vowed.

* * *

 Liam answered his door and found Mason standing there with a brunette boy their age.

"Hey, Liam, this is my boyfriend Corey Bryant. Corey, meet my best friend Liam Dunbar." Mason introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Liam replied, holding out his hand. Corey shook it, then the couple sat down. Liam smiled, but he knew that he had to interrogate the new boyfriend. It was a best friend privilege.

* * *

_Brett and his sister Lori ran into their house and after stomping the door mat, took off their boots. Then they stripped off their outer clothing layers. After they were down to pants and sweaters, they went to the kitchen. They made some hot chocolate for themselves and their parents. About a half hour later, the family drank all of the delicious beverage before resting around the fire._

* * *

Brett and Liam had bonding time. They were hanging out. They played video games together. The games consisted of Mario Kart, World of Warcraft, and Call of Duty. The pair got closer and closer as they competed. 


	3. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives out an early gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. IaNG will be updated next.

_**December 17th, 2015;** _

Peter and Chris were out on a secret date. They'd found a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. They talked to each other in whispers, smiling and laughing. Peter leaned over the table to kiss Chris. The former hunter smiled softly at the affection.

* * *

The pack gathered at the Hale Manor. They were perplexed. Why had they been called here?

"What is this meeting for?" Isaac wanted to know.

"I have early Christmas presents for the wolves!" Stiles announced as he held up boxes of something?

"In fact, there's bracelets that rings when you move. I even have necklaces for the ones who doesn't want any bracelets." he finished. Then he started to hand around bracelets that had tiny jingle bells on them, the chain necklaces had medium sized bells on them.

"That's fine by me. Mom has a heart attack every time I sneak up on her." Scott replied. Liam nodded in agreement.

"Yup! Dad has started asking me too many questions about how I got so sneaky." he added. Some of the wolves didn't like the idea.

"That spoils the fun," Peter grumbled. Jackson nodded his empathetic agreement.

"We'll do it because Stiles asked us nicely." Derek stated, putting his feet down. The wolves reluctantly gave in. The other humans gave the wolves their bracelets.

* * *

_Five years old Liam and Mason were singing Jingle Bells loudly and off key.  
_

**_'Dashing through the snow,_ **

**_In an one horse open sleigh_ **

**_Over the fields we go_ **

**_What fun it is to ride and sing_ **

**_A sleighing song tonight_ **

**_Oh jingle bells, jingle bells,_ **

**_jingle all the way!_ **

**_Oh, what fun it is to ride_ **

**_In an one horse open sleigh'_ **

_Their mothers laughed at the boys.  
_

_"Oh, those boys." Mrs. Hewitt smiled._

_"They are definitely in the Christmas spirit." Mrs. Geyes chuckled._

* * *

Parrish and Lydia went out on a date. They went to a hibachi restaurant. They had fun watching the chef make their meal. After the lovely dinner, Parrish kissed Lydia.

* * *

Brett and Liam had bonding time. The boys were having so much fun playing Dance Dance Revolution. In the end, Liam won and danced all around Brett. He thought it was cute.


	4. Egg Nog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets a surprise in the seasonal drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_December 18th, 2015;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Liam, and the betas had time to bond. They were singing Christmas carols. At the end, Stiles had a horrifying thought.

"Oh, damn. I forgot the Egg Nog!" he exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet.

* * *

Scott and Allison went out on a date. They went to see a musical Annie. They loved the play, their favorite song to date was; 'Hard Knock Life.' They enjoyed watching the young cast perform their very best. At the end, Scott and Allison stood up and clapped for the kids. His arms wrapped around his girlfriend, they left the play house.

* * *

_Brett and Lori was playing Candy Land when their mom came out of the kitchen with a tray of mugs. They jumped up and ran to their mom. Mrs. Talbot sat down the tray of mugs on the coffee table._

_"Here is the Egg Nog." she announced._

_"Thanks, Mom," Brett smiled at his mother as he and his sister took the mugs._

* * *

Peter, Scott, and Jackson snuck into the kitchen. Jackson grabbed the alcohol and wolfsbane both. They then reached in the fridge and took out the bowl of egg nog and poured the bottles in, spiking it.

"Time to party." Jackson declared as they returned the bowl to the fridge.

The next morning, Liam, Malia, and Isaac were all ill and hungover. They were all laid out on the floor.  
"What happened last night?" Liam groaned.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were alone. They had just finished cleaning up the mess of the previous night.

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill Peter." Stiles was saying.

"Chris has him under lock and key. Don't ask me how he is keeping him in check; you do not want to know." Derek replied.

"He was stupid enough to leave the bottle out." Stiles groused as he remembered the fiasco all too well. Good thing, Deaton had been there and checked them out! Derek shrugged and sighed.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended families come to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_December 19th, 2015;_ **

The pack was having bonding time via puppy pile. The pack piled on each other with the youngest in the center. They all enjoyed the closeness and comfort of pack. Then the entire pack fell asleep on the mountain of blankets and pillows.

* * *

 Stiles, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Liam, and Boyd gathered with his siblings to do some Christmas ribbon crafts. They made ribbon wreaths, ornaments, stars, trees, and so much more. They had fun personalizing the ribbons to make them decorations.

"Let the ribbons dry and the glitter set. I have some cookies." Allison announced.

* * *

 Lori, Hayden, and Mason were all planning in Mason's room. They were talking softly, as they hunched over the computer desk.

"The closet thing won't work. They can break it down." Lori was saying.

"Not if we use Mountain ash." Mason replied.

"That should work," Hayden grinned. And so the duo were lured to a closet and locked in. The door was lined with mountain ash. Brett and Liam growled when the door slammed. They tried to leave but the wolfsbane held firm.

"You can stay in there until you resolve things!" Lori yelled as they left.

"I know exactly what this is about." Liam sighed. Brett stepped forward, crowding Liam against the wall.

"Well, we have to tell the truth. Even though I messed with you and made you angry, I loved you through it all." he confessed.

"I feel the same." Liam smiled. Brett pressed Liam into the wall as he kissed the younger boy. The shorter teen melted into the lip lock.

* * *

 Liam and his parents met up with their extended family.

"Oh, Liam, baby!" his dad's mom beamed.

"Grandma has a lot of food just for you. Get ready. You are going to burst when I'm done with you." she promised. Liam was practically shaking with excitement. His grandma always made the best food.

Meanwhile, the Talbot family met up at the airport. Brett's grandparents hugged both him and his sister tightly.

"You have gotten so big!" their maternal grandmother exclaimed.

* * *

 Malia and Kira were cuddling at Kira's place. They were happy to be finally alone.

"Sweet home." Kira mused. Then they kissed softly as they laid in her bed on top of the covers.


	6. Love and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack spreads the love and holiday joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. The prologue for Fear and Evil will be posted tmw.

**_December 20, 2015;_ **

Derek and the betas were at the mall. They needed to finish their Secret Santa shopping. Boyd and Erica were done, but Liam needed to pick up his order, and Isaac was still struggling to find the perfect gift.

"Make sure that you buy wrapping paper. No bare presents allowed under the tree." Derek said as they went to pick up Liam's order.

* * *

 Stiles, Scott, Liam, and Isaac visited Melissa at the hospital, lugging some of the ribbon crafts. The boys handed out the ribbon trees, wreaths, and stars to the kids of the pediatric ward. The kids' smiles brightened the hearts of the pack. It meant everything to them.

* * *

 The pack attended the annual Christmas party at the community center. They helped the community organizers set up before they began to dance and have fun. The center had been decorated for the party. There was a Christmas tree decked out in round ornaments, candy canes, and colored lights. There was a star at the top. Silver, gold, red, and green garland hung from the ceiling with balloons. Poinsettias were placed here and there. Santa Claus, angels, snowmen, and snowflake decals were stuck to walls and windows. Wrapped presents had been placed under the tree. Gift bags filled a table.

The refreshments consisted of fruit punch with rainbow sherbet, soda, and wine. There were delicious dishes of numerous appetizers, sushi, cheese, and ham. Dessert consisted of Christmas cookies and ho ho cake.

Everyone had fun and agreed that their hard work was worth it.

* * *

  _Brett and Liam took their two young children to visit their grandparents. Five years old Dylan held on his Papa Liam's hand, while two years old Melanie was being carried by her Daddy. They arrived at the Geyes house and Liam's parents came out. They were so happy to see their grand-kids._

_"Grandpa missed you!" Dr. Geyes beamed as Brett placed Mel down. The kids hopped into his open arms as Liam kissed his mom._

* * *

Brett and Liam were alone at Liam's house. They cuddled together, as they kissed softly. Ever since they got together, they were unable to keep their hands off each other.

"I love you, I look forwards to spending Christmas with you." Liam smiled.

"Me, too, babe." Brett said as he held him close.


End file.
